bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Am I Wrong
Am I Wrong es la doceaba canción del 2do álbum completo WINGS. Esta canción contiene partes de una pista original de Kevin Moore (Keb' Mo'), cantante de los años 70's de blues. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=The world’s goin’ crazy neon eottae how bout ya You think it is okay? nan jom anin geot gateo gwiga isseodo deutjil anheo nuni isseodo bojil anheo da maeume mulgogiga sareo gyae ireum selfish selfish urin da gae dwaeji hwanaseo gae doeji hwangsae VS baepsae jeonjaengiya errday michin sesangi yeah uril michige hae geurae urin da crazy ja sorijilleo mayday mayday on sesangi da michin geot gata kkeutin geot gata Oh why (oh why) Oh why (oh why) Oh why why why why (Oh my God) (Am I wrong) naega mwo teullin malhaesseo naega mwo geojitmalhaesseo Going crazy (michyeosseo michyeosseo) Crazy (michyeosseo michyeosseo) Am I wrong Am I wrong eodiro ganeunji sesangi michyeo doragane Are you ready for this Are you ready for this Are you ready for this (No I’m not) geuraemma niga michingyeo michin sesange an michin ge michingyeo on cheonji sabangi hell yeah onrain opeuraini hell yeah nyuseureul bwado amureohji anhdamyeon geu daesgeuri amureohji anhdamyeon geu jeungoga amureohji anhdamyeon neon jeongsang anin ge bijeongsang on sesangi da michin geot gata kkeutin geot gata Oh why (oh why) Oh why (oh why) Oh why why why why (Oh my God) (Am I wrong) naega mwo teullin malhaesseo naega mwo geojitmalhaesseo Going crazy (michyeosseo michyeosseo) Crazy (michyeosseo michyeosseo) Am I wrong Am I wrong eodiro ganeunji sesangi michyeo doragane michin sesang gireul ilheodo Jajigeun deo salgo sipeo chajgo sipeo naui mideumeul (Am I wrong) naega mwo teullin malhaesseo naega mwo geojitmalhaesseo Going crazy (michyeosseo michyeosseo) Crazy (michyeosseo michyeosseo) Am I wrong Am I wrong eodiro ganeunji sesangi michyeo doragane Are you ready for this Are you ready for this Are you ready for this |-| Hangul =The world’s goin’ crazy 넌 어때 how bout ya You think it is okay? 난 좀 아닌 것 같어 귀가 있어도 듣질 않어 눈이 있어도 보질 않어 다 마음에 물고기가 살어 걔 이름 selfish selfish 우린 다 개 돼지 화나서 개 되지 황새 VS 뱁새 전쟁이야 errday 미친 세상이 yeah 우릴 미치게 해 그래 우린 다 crazy 자 소리질러 mayday mayday 온 세상이 다 미친 것 같아 끝인 것 같아 Oh why (oh why) Oh why (oh why) Oh why why why why (Oh my God) (Am I wrong) 내가 뭐 틀린 말했어 내가 뭐 거짓말했어 Going crazy (미쳤어 미쳤어) Crazy (미쳤어 미쳤어) Am I wrong Am I wrong 어디로 가는지 세상이 미쳐 돌아가네 Are you ready for this Are you ready for this Are you ready for this (No I’m not) 그램마 니가 미친겨 미친 세상에 안 미친 게 미친겨 온 천지 사방이 hell yeah 온라인 오프라인이 hell yeah 뉴스를 봐도 아무렇지 않다면 그 댓글이 아무렇지 않다면 그 증오가 아무렇지 않다면 넌 정상 아닌 게 비정상 온 세상이 다 미친 것 같아 끝인 것 같아 Oh why (oh why) Oh why (oh why) Oh why why why why (Oh my God) (Am I wrong) 내가 뭐 틀린 말했어 내가 뭐 거짓말했어 Going crazy (미쳤어 미쳤어) Crazy (미쳤어 미쳤어) Am I wrong Am I wrong 어디로 가는지 세상이 미쳐 돌아가네 미친 세상 길을 잃어도 아직은 더 살고 싶어 찾고 싶어 나의 믿음을 (Am I wrong) 내가 뭐 틀린 말했어 내가 뭐 거짓말했어 Going crazy (미쳤어 미쳤어) Crazy (미쳤어 미쳤어) Am I wrong Am I wrong 어디로 가는지 세상이 미쳐 돌아가네 Are you ready for this Are you ready for this Are you ready for this |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades * Esta canción fue producida bajo la misma línea que DOPE y Crow-Tit. En esta canción, se menciona a la pelea entre los Baepsae (Crow-Tit) contra los Hwangsae (Cigüeñas), además de salir de la crítica solo a la sociedad coreana con la frase "The world's goin' crazy!". * Según comentarios de Rap Monster, se tenía planeado que esta canción fuera acerca de amor, debido a esto es la primera parte donde se escucha a Keb'Mo' cantar la introducción: "Am I Wrong?" "Falling in love with you?" "Tell me" "Am I Wrong?" "While your other man was out there" "Cheatin' and lyin', steppin' all over you...". Categoría:Canciones